Geolocation refers to identifying an actual location of an object on a map, on the Earth, and the like. Thus, geolocation finds the position of the object, and in some instances also finds metadata associated with the position, such as street name and the like. Location based services may use navigation information, such as the Global Positioning System (GPS) and any other navigation and positioning system, to provide precise latitude, longitude, time, altitude, and the like, all of which may be used to geolocate the object.